Magic Invasion : The Day Begin
by Dekha Putri
Summary: Dikarenakan perdebatan internal di kerajaanya, Naruto harus rela untuk menjalankan masa SMP di London bersama neneknya. Ini adalah kisah mengenai ujian yg akan Naruto hadapi demi mendapatkan kekuatan luar biasa dari sebuah AI (Artificial Intelligent) yg ditanamkan dalam sebuah smartwatch/"Aku bersumpah akan mendapatkan jam sialan itu!"/ OC bertebaran, AU, Ch 2 UP! Ending Prequel :)
1. Chapter 1

**Magic Invasion : The Day Begin**

A Naruto Fanfic by **Dekha Putri**

Naruto by **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning :** _AU! Magic Universe! London Setting! 14 years old Naruto! Typo! Miss typo! DLDR!_ _**[Peringatan : Semua hal yang berkaitan dengan keanehan dan kegajean cerita ini disebabkan pendangkalan imajinasi author yang disebabkan karena kebanyakan nonton anime dan mulai jarang nulis.]**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _"Menjadi penyendiri bukan masalah untukku, di dalam kesendirianku, aku menemukan beragam warna yang tak bisa kulihat di dunia nyata."_

 **-Namikaze Naruto-**

.

.

 **Chapter 1**

.

Berlatar di London, Inggris dengan gundukan-gundukan salju di sepanjang jalan rayanya, sesosok anak bersurai pirang yang mengenakan jaket berwarna coklat tebal tampak berjalan santai sore itu. Dilihat dari pakaian yang ia pakai, setiap orang yang berpapasan dengannya pun tahu jika anak itu bukanlah orang biasa.

Sebuah mobil van hitam mewah dengan bendera kecil Kerajaan Inggris di bagian depan tampak berhenti di sampingnya. Seorang pria bersurai hitam turun dari sana dan menjadi pusat perhatian orang di sekitar mereka.

" _I'm really apologize for my delay,_ _Prince Naruto_ _. I promise not to repeat this again_ ," ujar sosok pria itu pada Naruto. Ia membungkukkan badan layaknya seorang _butler_ kerajaan pada umumnya. Naruto yang melihat itu langsung saja merasa sungkan.

Meskipun remaja berusia 11 tahun tersebut tak dapat memungkiri jika pelayan kerajaan di depannya ini memang bersalah sampai membuat cucu Ratu Inggris yang baru sehari di London tersesat dan secara tidak elitnya ia harus berjalan kaki untuk pulang di tengah hujan salju. Mau bagaimana lagi? Naruto awalnya bosan jika harus berdiam diri di dalam istana tanpa mengenal satu orang pun di sana kecuali sang nenek, Ratu Elisabeth sendiri.

Ia pun akhirnya diizinkan untuk melihat-lihat Kota London sore ini diantar pelayan kerajaan, namun sayangnya di saat mereka tengah makan pancake bersama di sebuah cafe tiba-tiba pelayan bernama Sebastian itu ditelpon mendadak oleh keluarganya dan Naruto pun akhirnya rela tak rela mengizinkan pria tersebut untuk pergi.

Kalau neneknya bisa tahu, mungkin saja pria di depannya ini langsung dipecat. Aktivitas di sekeliling Naruto bersama pelayan kerajaan Inggris bernama Sebastian itu langsung saja menarik perhatian orang yang berlalu lalang melintasi mereka. Pasalnya warga sekitar jarang sekali melihat mobil mewah kerajaan Inggris yang terparkir bebas di pinggir jalan raya seperti ini. Pasti anak laki-laki pirang di samping pelayan kerajaan itu adalah orang penting.

Maklum saja, kedatangan Naruto yang baru kemarin hari membuat Kerajaan Inggris belum mempersiapkan diri untuk melakukan konferensi pers pasal kedatangan anak tunggal dari Putri Lizabert Kushina itu. Rencananya Kerajaan Inggris akan melakukan klarifikasinya besok. Jadi tak heran apabila masyarakat menatap Naruto dengan pandangan aneh karena wajahnya yang tidak terlihat seperti orang Eropa pada umumnya namun lebih mirip orang Asia kebanyakan.

" _Ah never mind. I understand that you're very busy, Mr. Sebastian. So, you aren't supposed to be like this. Keep calm, okay_?" canda Naruto pada pengabdi Kerajaan Inggris di depannya ini.

Terperangah, itulah yang dialami Sebastian. Ia tak menyangka jika Naruto yang notabenenya baru pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di Inggris ini begitu bijaksana dan ramah pada seorang pelayan seperti dirinya. Ia seakan melihat sosok pangeran yang sesungguhnya pada diri Naruto dibanding putra kerajaan Inggris lainnya.

Jika pangeran lain yang mengalami ini, mungkin mereka sudah marah besar padanya dan langsung meminta sang ratu untuk menghukumnya.

Ya, remaja di depannya ini memang bukan asli orang Inggris. Ibunya, Lizabert Kushina yang merupakan putri bungsu Ratu Inggris memilih pindah ke Jepang setelah menikah dengan Pangeran dari Kerajaan Konoha beberapa tahun silam. Dan kini dengan alasan tertentu, ia mengirimkan putra tunggalnya ini untuk menempuh pendidikan di Vitoria Junior High School, London selama 3 tahun ke depan.

Dengan senyum teduh, pria beriris coklat itu menatap safir Naruto ramah, " _You're very humble, Naruto-sama_."

Naruto yang dipuji seperti itu tampak malu dan memalingkan mukanya. Namun tiba-tiba ia menyadari sesuatu, "He!? Naruto- _sama_? Kenapa kau bisa berbicara menggunakan bahasa Jepang?" Tentu saja Naruto kaget.

Sebastian yang mendengar itu sontak tersenyum dengan menyipitkan matanya. "Tentu saya bisa, Naruto- _sama_. Ibu saya adalah orang Jepang asli. Jadi, tak perlu heran apabila saya fasih berbahasa Jepang."

"Wah, _sugoii_!" puji Naruto, "kalau begitu, bagaimana jika setiap kita mengobrol menggunakan bahasa Jepang saja? Hehe, sejujurnya aku belum begitu fasih berbahasa Inggris," lanjutnya.

Pria berusia 32 tahun itu mengiyakan permintaan Naruto dan tersenyum maklum. Untuk ukuran orang asing, kemampuan Naruto dalam berbahasa Inggris sebenarnya sudah lumayan menurut Sebastian. Tapi jika itu kemauan tuan mudanya, ia tak bisa menolak lagi.

Keduanya pun langsung bergegas menaiki mobil menuju kembali ke Istana dikarenakan salju mulai turun. Mungkin akan terjadi badai salju sebentar lagi. Masyarakat yang sempat melihat percakapan antara Naruto dan Sebastian tadi bertanya-tanya. Siapakah anak asing bersurai pirang yang baru saja dijemput mobil kerajaan tadi?

Tiga tahun sejak kejadian dimana Naruto pertama kali bertemu dengannya, Sebastian masih ingat betul bagaimana awal mereka bertemu. Dan kini, pria berusia 35 tahun itu berdiri di samping mobil hitam di halaman istana menunggu sang tuan muda datang. Dari kejauhan, netra coklatnya dapat melihat remaja bersurai pirang yang berjalan ke arahnya. Seutas senyum langsung ia torehkan ketika mengetahui siapa itu.

" _Are you ready to do final examination today, Naruto-sama_?" tanya Sebastian basa-basi seperti biasanya.

Dengan senyum miring, pemuda bersurai pirang itu menyahut, "Yosh! Aku siap menghadapinya, Sebastian _Ji-san_!"

Sebastian suka semangat itu, entah kenapa setiap ia melihat Naruto ia selalu teringat dengan putranya yang baru saja berusia 7 tahun. Ah, ia jadi rindu padanya. Pria parubaya itu pun langsung saja membukakan pintu untuk Naruto dan bergegas masuk ke dalam mobil.

Berbicara soal Naruto, penampilan anak laki-laki tersebut sudah sedikit berubah dibandingkan waktu pertama kali ia datang ke London. Anak laki-laki yang dulunya kurus, berkulit pucat, dan bermata panda itu kini telah menjelma menjadi sosok remaja tampan berusia 14 tahun yang banyak digandrungi kalangan remaja wanita di Inggris.

Sambil memasangkan sabuk pengaman, Sebastian berujar, "Baiklah, saatnya berangkat!"

"Yeah! Semakin cepat aku menyelesaikan ini, maka semakin cepat pula aku pulang ke Jepang! Wuhuii, Jepang, _I'm coming_! Tak ada yang bisa menandingi Jepang soal anime!" seru Naruto bahagia. Ia benar-benar rindu dengan kampung halamannya. Atau mungkin lebih tepatnya dengan anime, action figure, dan manga yang hanya ada di Jepang.

Sebastian yang mendengar itu hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya tak habis pikir. Secara fisik Naruto memang terlihat lebih dewasa daripada dulu, tapi sikapnya tak ubah seperti otaku pada umumnya. Mobil mewah itu pun akhirnya melesat keluar dari kompleks Istana Inggris dan menuju ke tempat dimana Naruto bersekolah.

Victoria Junior High School tampak seperti sekolah pada umumnya. SMP paling elit di London itu merupakan sekolah khusus yang diisi oleh anggota kerajaan, anak orang kaya, dan anak berotak jenius. Memang, bukan sembarang orang yang bisa masuk ke sini dan Naruto beruntung bisa bersekolah di tempat ini. Perbedaan mencolok yang ada di SMP ini adalah tentang keberadaan kelas khusus magician yang hanya ada satu-satunya di Inggris.

Ya, kalian tak salah lihat ataupun baca. Baik magician maupun sihir memanglah bukan hal yang aneh lagi di zaman ini. Bukan sihir yang identik dengan tongkat, penyihir, atau sapu terbang lagi melainkan suatu ilmu pengetahuan mutahir berupa arloji khusus bernama Regarder yang didesain untuk mengeluarkan gelombang kejut elektromagnetik berwujud elemen alam.

Terdengar aneh namun begitulah nyatanya. Seseorang harus mengikuti serangkaian tes untuk memiliki arloji itu. Dan itulah alasan kenapa Naruto bersekolah di tempat ini.

"Yosh, _ganbatte_ , Naruto- _sama_ ," ujat Sebastian ramah yang dibalas anggukan oleh tuan mudanya. Sebastian yang melihat itu pun mengangguk mengerti dan pergi melenggangkan mobilnya untuk kembali pulang ke Istana Inggris.

Safir Naruto terus menatap lekat mobil hitam yang dikendarai Sebastian sampai kendaraan itu hilang karena berbelok di persimpangan jalan. Naruto menghela nafas, ia telah bertekad, hari ini apapun yang terjadi ia harus bisa mengerjakan ujian nasional agar lulus SMP dan mengerjakan tes untuk mendapatkan Regarder. Ia akan membuktikan pada orang tuanya jika ia bisa mendapat jam tangan sialan itu. Tanpa sadar, tangan Naruto terkepal erat, ia pasti akan membuat orang tuanya tidak akan pernah meremehkannya lagi dan juga membuat Sebastian bangga padanya.

"HAYOO! NGELAMUN YA?" teriak seorang gadis menggunakan bahasa Jepang sembari memukul keras bahu pangeran pirang Kerajaan Inggris itu.

Sontak sang empu menoleh ke belakang dan mendelik tak suka ke gadis di hadapannya ini. "Ino! Jangan memukulku gitu dong! Ini sakit tau!" ujarnya tak terima.

Gadis bersurai panjang berwarna kuning pucat itu tergelak penuh tawa, ia melemparkan senyum menggoda ke arah Naruto, "Hohoho, adik kesayanganku marah nih ya? Dasar tsundere hahaha."

"Ih apaan sih!" gubris Naruto sembari memalingkan wajahnya yang sedikit memerah karena malu. Sial, Ino selalu saja tahu kelemahannya. Bukannya ia mengakui kalau dirinya tsundere, hanya saja Naruto tak dapat mengelak kenyataan itu. Sontak Ino pun semakin memperkeras tawanya melihat sikap Naruto.

Berbicara soal Ino, gadis cantik bermata aquamarine itu merupakan sepupu Naruto yang bersekolah di sini selang beberapa hari Naruto pindah ke London 3 tahun yang lalu. Meskipun Ino dan dirinya terikat hubungan darah dan merupakan anggota kerajaan Konoha, Ino tak dapat tinggal di Kerajaan Inggris bersamanya karena aturan di kerajaan tertulis bahwa hanya orang yang mempunyai darah bangsawan inggris lah yang boleh tinggal di istana itu.

Alhasil, sepupunya itu harus menyewa apartemen di London dan hidup mandiri selama 3 tahun terakhir ini. Jujur, Naruto kagum pada Ino yang dapat hidup mandiri selama itu untuk ukuran putri kerajaan. Ia saja ragu bisa hidup mandiri sepertinya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau sudah siap menghadapi ujian nasional dan tes mendapatkan Regarder hari ini?" tanya Ino yang sontak membangunkan Naruto dari lamunannya.

"Heh, kau meragukanku? Begini-begini aku lebih pintar darimu ya, Ino _nee-chan_ ," ujar Naruto dengan penekanan di akhir kalimatnya. Tak lupa seringaian di wajah tampannya yang menurut Ino sangat menyebalkan.

Mata Ino menunjukkan aura menantang, dengan seringaian tak kalah lebar ia berujar, "Hooo, jadi begitu ya, Yang Mulia Naruto? Tapi bagaimana pun juga nilai ekstrakurikuler sihirku lebih tinggi darimu lohh~"

Sial, Naruto baru ingat jika Ino lebih berbakat di bidang sihir daripada kemampuan dirinya yang pas-pasan ini. Ketika ingin menyahut ucapan sepupunya, tiba-tiba terdengar suara seorang gadis yang menyerukan nama Ino. Kedua remaja pirang itu langsung menoleh ke arah sumber suara dan menemukan salah satu teman mereka yang merupakan blasteran Inggris-Jepang sedang berlari ke arah Naruto dan Ino berada. Ya, gadis yang merupakan sahabat Ino itu bernama Haruno Sakura, sosok perempuan yang mampu mencuri hati Namikaze Naruto.

.

.

Gadis bersurai merah muda bernama Sakura itu tak menyangka bahwa hari ini ia harus menerima kesialan gara-gara bawahan ayahnya yang membuat ia kesiangan berangkat sekolah. Sedetik ia merasa lega ketika melihat gerbang sekolah belum ditutup dan segera berlari memasuki arena sekolah setelah berpamitan dengan seseorang di mobil putih yang baru saja ia naiki.

Matanya yang berwarna emerald itu menelusuri setiap sudut sekolah, hari ini sekolahnya tak seramai biasanya. Maklum sih, hari ini adalah hari penting bagi kelas 3 karena merupakan hari dilaksanakannya ujian nasional yang menjadi penentuan apakah siswa tersebut lulus SMP atau tidak. Jadi, khusus hari ini, hanya kelas 3 yang masuk sementara kelas 1 & 2 sengaja diliburkan.

Ketika sibuk menatap sana-sini, netra milik anak dari bos mafia terkenal di Inggris itu mendapati sang sahabat yang kini tengah membelakangi dirinya. Sontak ia meneriaki nama sahabatnya tersebut dan berusaha mencuri atensinya, "Inoooo!"

Gadis yang dipanggil itu tampak membalikkan badan dan menatap ke arahnya. Mendapati sang sahabat yang memusatkan perhatian ke arahnya, ia pun langsung berlari menghampiri gadis bersurai pirang bergaya ponytail tersebut. Namun, langkahnya semakin melambat ketika menyadari ada sosok lain yang kini berdiri di samping sahabatnya.

Sakura tahu siapa remaja bersurai pirang itu, ia adalah Namikaze Naruto, cucu dari Ratu Kerajaan Inggris yang setiap hari selalu mengganggunya dan berusaha mencuri perhatiannya agar ia menaruh hati pada laki-laki tersebut. Namun, cinta tak dapat dipaksa. Entah bagaimana atau seberapa tampannya laki-laki itu, Sakura tak memiliki ketertarikan sama sekali pada Naruto. Atau mungkin belum? Entahlah.

"Kau ini ya, Sakura, mengagetkanku saja tau!" protes Ino ketika Sakura sudah berada di hadapannya.

Gadis bersurai merah jambu itu hanya bisa melempar senyum tak berdosa dan membalas protes Ino dengan bahasa Jepang yang tak kalah fasih, "Ahahaha, _gomen_ _gomen_ , Ino. Ya habis, aku takut sekali hari ini jika terlambat gara-gara si Pain yang bangun kesiangan."

"Heh? Jadi Pain lagi yang mengantarmu? Kenapa kau tak bilang ke aku saja tadi? Aku kan bisa menjemputmu, Sakura," sahut Naruto ketika mendengar percakapan dua gadis di sampingnya ini.

Dengan tatapan malas, Sakura melemparkan senyum ke arah Naruto, "Heh, tidak usah. Terima kasih atas kebaikanmu, Pangeran Naruto."

Naruto berjengit mendengar Sakura yang memberikan penekanan di tiap kalimatnya. Ia pun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Selalu saja gadis merah jambu ini bersikap judes padanya.

Ino yang melihat interaksi antara keduanya hanya bisa menahan tawa, "Baiklah baiklah, ayo cepat kita bergegas. Waktu ujian sebentar lagi. Kita tak punya banyak waktu, setelah ujian nasional kita harus mengikuti tes untuk mendapatkan Regarder 'kan?"

Naruto dan Sakura yang mendengar itu hanya bisa mengangguk mengerti dan berjalan mengekori Ino menuju ruang ujian masing-masing. Di tengah perjalanan melewati koridor, Naruto menoleh ke arah gadis merah jambu di sampingnya.

"Hei, Sakura."

"Apa?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita membuat taruhan?"

Dengan pandangan jengah, Sakura menatap Naruto. Apa lagi sekarang yang diinginkan rubah pirang di sampingnya ini. "Taruhan apa lagi sih?"

"Ini mudah. Kita taruhan, jika misal nilai ujianku lebih tinggi darimu, maka kau harus bersedia kencan denganku." Di detik itu juga mata Sakura membola, apa-apaan dia ini?

"... tapi, jika misal nilai ujianmu yang lebih tinggi maka-"

"Maka kau harus menjauh dariku, bagaimana? _Deal_?" tantang Sakura. Ia dengan cepat memotong ucapan Naruto tadi dan menyuarakan keinginannya.

Naruto tampak berpikir sejenak, namun kemudian dengan yakin laki-laki pirang itu meraih uluran tangan Sakura, "Baiklah, _deal_! Aku yakin tak akan kalah darimu!"

Sudut bibir Sakura terangkat ke atas, "Heh, itu pun jika kau bisa, Rubah Pirang! Kita lihat sebentar lagi siapa yang lebih unggul antara kita berdua."

"Huh, ayo. Siapa takut?" tantang Naruto yang dibalas seringaian gadis bermahkota merah jambu itu. Ino yang berjalan di depan sepupu dan sahabatnya yang sibuk berdebat tersebut hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tak mengerti. Dasar pasangan aneh, mungkin itu yang ia pikirkan.

Sistem ujian nasional di Victoria Junior High School ini memang sedikit berbeda dari SMP lain di Inggris. Biasanya jika SMP pada umumnya memerlukan waktu selama beberapa hari dalam menjalankan ujian nasional, di sini hanya memerlukan waktu sehari untuk mengerjakannya. Bagi sekolah ini, waktu adalah uang. Mereka tak akan menghambur-hamburkan waktu hanya untuk menyelenggarakan sebuah ujian yang bisa diselesaikan dalam waktu sehari itu.

Mengesampingkan ujian nasional, begitulah faktanya. Victoria Junior High School memiliki hal lain yang diprioritaskan dibanding ujian nasional semata dan itu merupakan Tes Kelulusan untuk mendapatkan Regarder. Sebuah arloji khusus yang dirancang untuk Magician modern agar bisa bergabung dalam pasukan elit dunia yang bernama Guardian dan membantu masyarakat sekitar.

.

.

.

Matahari yang mulanya berada di timur kini semakin lama semakin bergulir ke barat dan menunjukkan semburat merah. Langit pun mulai menggelap. Para siswa kelas tiga Victoria Junior High School satu per satu mulai keluar dari ruang ujian. Mengerjakan ujian dalam waktu 6 jam penuh rupanya membuat mereka lelah bukan main. Banyak dari mereka yang memtuskan untuk segera pulang namun tak jarang pula siswa yang menuju kantin.

Para siswa itu akhirnya bisa menikmati kebebasan setelah ujian nasional selesai dan tinggal menunggu pengumuman nilai sekitar 2 - 3 jam lagi. Bukan seperti menunggu pada umumnya, siswa reguler di sini akan dipersilahkan menonton secara langsung tes yang akan dilalui para siswa kelas khusus magician untuk mendapatkan Regarder. Tentu kesempatan yang sangat bagus bukan untuk mengisi waktu luang?

Berbeda dengan kebanyakan siswa lain, beberapa siswa yang memakai blazer coklat bertuliskan Victoria Magi tampak berkumpul di aula sekolah. Mereka adalah anggota dari kelas khusus magician di sekolah ini yang akan memulai tes untuk mendapatkan Regarder. Sebelum memulai tes, siswa berjumlah 36 orang itu akan di- _breefing_ terlebih dahulu agar mengetahui tata cara dan aturan main dalam tes kali ini.

Sakura dan Ino tampak memasuki ruang aula bersama beberapa teman gadis mereka. Keduanya duduk bersebelahan di kursi baris ke dua dari depan. Berjarak sedikit lama, Naruto dan beberapa teman cowoknya memasuki ruang aula dan duduk di kursi barisan paling belakang.

Tampak di panggung sang Kepala Sekolah Victoria Junior High School yang mulai berjalan memasuki podium dan menyambut murid-murid kelas khusus magician yang telah berkumpul di aula. Pria tampan berusia 40 tahun yang bernama Justine Hawking ini tampak menatap satu per satu siswa yang telah duduk rapi di aula dan berhenti ketika netranya bertemu pandang dengan kedua safir dari cucu Ratu Kerajaan Inggris yang tampak sibuk mengobrol dengan temannya di sudut paling belakang.

"Saya ucapkan selamat pada kalian yang baru saja mengerjakan ujian nasional dengan semaksimal mungkin. Namun, ujian sesungguhnya baru saja akan dimulai. Di tes kali ini, kalian anggota dari kelas khusus magician akan melalui 3 tahap ujian," ujar Justine sembari mengangkat jarinya ke atas membentuk angka tiga.

Semua siswa menatap heran ke arah kepala sekolah mereka. Tiga tahap ujian dalam waktu 3 jam sebelum pengumuman hasil ujian nasional? Apa mungkin waktunya cukup?

"Tahap pertama yang akan kalian lalui adalah tes tertulis perihal ilmu magic modern dasar, pengoperasian regarder, dan analisis seputar data lapangan yang terjadi terhadap magician baik itu penyalahgunaan kekuatan, pembunuhan, atau hal yang serupa lainnya. Tes ini dilakukan di kelas khusus magician selama 1 jam."

Justine menjeda ucapannya dan kembali menatap siswa di sini satu per satu. Di lihat dari raut mereka, sepertinya tak ada masalah dengan tes tertulis.

"Tahap kedua adalah tes ketahanan fisik. Pertama kalian harus masuk ke laboratorium untuk mengukur keterampilan sihir, ketahanan fisik, dan menentukan tipe sihir elemen apa yang akan ada di regarder kalian nanti. Setelah melakukan serangkaian tes tadi, kalian akan diberi misi untuk mencari benda ini di hutan belakang sekolah," ujar Justine sembari menunjukkan benda mirip kompas kepada seluruh siswa di aula ini.

"Benda ini dinamakan Orbis. Fungsinya mungkin semacam navigator, benda ini diciptakan oleh ilmuwan dari Italia untuk mendeteksi adanya aura kebaikan yang berlawanan. Dalam tes ini kalian hanya diberi waktu 1 jam."

Naruto yang memperhatikan penjelasan Justine secara seksama dikejutkan oleh senggolan teman di sampingnya. "Ada apa, Stephen?"

Stephen, teman Naruto bersurai hitam itu menatap Naruto melalui kacamatanya. "Menurutmu, apakah mungkin tes tahap kedua semudah ini? Dan apa maksudnya kebaikan yang berlawanan tadi?"

Dahi Naruto mengerut, sepertinya pendapat Stephen ada benarnya juga. "Alat itu untuk menunjukkan adanya aura kebaikan berlawanan ya?" gumam Naruto sembari mengingat apa yang dikatakan kepala sekolahnya.

Kebaikan yang berlawan, mungkin itu adalah _keyword_ nya. Otak Naruto seperti mencerna informasi tersebut dan berusaha menyatukan kepingan puzzle yang berantakan. Sedetik kemudian matanya melebar, "Jadi begitu."

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Naruto?"

"Kau ingat fungsi alat bernama Orbis itu kan? Ada kemungkinan dalam tes kali ini kita akan bertemu musuh jahat, mungkin seperti hewan liar atau monster android yang sengaja dipanggil untuk melawan kita. Kepala sekolah sengaja menggunakan kata navigator agar kita terkecoh dan menuruti arah yang ditujukan jarum pada Orbis seolah-olah itu adalah arah yang benar namun nyatanya akan membuat kita gugur dalam tes. Navigator sendiri memiliki kesamaan arti dengan pemandu kan?" jelas Naruto pada Stpehen pelan-pelan agar informasinya bisa dicerna oleh pemuda berkacamata itu.

"Benda itu kan mirip dengan kompas, jadi agar kita bisa terhindar dari musuh, kita harus berjalan berlawanan arah dengan arah jarum pada orbis yang kita temukan nanti. Kebaikan yang berlawanan yang dimaksud tadi kemungkinan artinya adalah kejahatan. Jadi, mungkin saja 85% dari dugaanku tadi adalah akurat," lanjut Naruto sembari menatap dalam Stephen yang tampak mencerna perkataannya dari tadi.

Sedetik kemudian, mata hitam Stephen menatap penuh binar ke arah Naruto. "Kau benar-benar jenius, Naruto! Aku bahkan tak berpikir sampai ke sana!" ujarnya sembari memukul pelan bahu teman pirangnya ini.

Naruto yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya bisa terkekeh kecil. Keduanya pun langsung memberitahu sahabat mereka yang lain dan teman-teman dari Naruto itu langsung mematuhi rencana yang telah dibuat rubah pirang tersebut.

Justine kembali berujar setelah beberapa saat terdiam, "Dan tahap terakhir adalah tes battle yang akan diselenggarakan di area utama lapangan Victoria Junior High School dan ditonton semua siswa reguler kelas 3 beserta guru di sekolah ini. Nama kalian akan diundi, jika total 36 siswa di sini maka akan terjadi 18 battle yang langsung diadakan di lapangan. Misi kalian adalah menumbangkan lawan battle kalian dalam waktu 1 jam. Orang yang masih bisa berdiri sampai waktu berakhir ialah orang yang akan mendapat poin. Apa ada yang ditanyakan?"

Justine menatap kembali satu per satu siswa di aula. Sepertinya para siswa itu tak merasa bingung dan segera tak sabar menuntaskan tes ini untuk mendapat Regarder.

"Baiklah, kalian akan mendapat Regarder kalian masing-masing setelah melalui tes pemeriksaan di lab dan akan menjadi milik kalian seutuhnya apabila kalian dapat lolos di tes ini. Karena tak ada pertanyaan, maka kunyatakan dengan ini tes untuk mendapatkan Regarder dimulai!" ujar Justine sembari menjentikkan jarinya.

Begitu Justine menjentikkan jarinya, bunyi dentuman kembang api terdengar saling bersahutan dan menambah keramaian Kota London malam ini. Seketika masyarakat London menghentikan aktivitas mereka dan tak jarang sebagian dari mereka berbondong-bondong mencari tempat yang pas untuk melihat pesta kembang api terbesar di atas Victoria Junior High School yang menandakan bahwa tes untuk para magician muda telah dimulai.

.

.

.

Naruto bersama Stephen beserta ketiga sahabatnya yang lain, Johannes, Harry, dan Thomas langsung bergegas menuju kelas mereka di lantai dua untuk memulai tes tahap pertama. Bersama siswa yang lain, kelimanya tampak dengan tenang mengerjakan soal ujian di depan mereka saat ini. Tak ada pengawas, CCTV saja sudah cukup untuk mengawasi mereka selama 1 jam ke depan.

Jangan pernah kalian meremehkan siswa didikan Victoria Junior High School yang terkenal jujur, sportif, dan jenius. Tepat ketika bel tanda waktu habis berbunyi, seluruh siswa di kelas ini langsung mengumpulkan ujian mereka.

Dan di disinilah Naruto berada, berdiri mengantri di depan ruang laboratorium menunggu urutannya berdasarkan absen untuk melaksanakan tes tahap kedua. Di depan Naruto ada sepupunya, Namikaze Ino yang terlihat sedikit tegang. Naruto pun berinisiatif menyentuh bahu gadis bersurai pirang tersebut.

"Ino, kau tenang saja tak perlu takut oke? Aku tau jika kau pasti bisa, kau kan hebat!" ucap Naruto dengan maksud menyemangati sepupunya ini.

Tak ada perubahan di raut wajah Ino, gadis itu masih menunjukkan raut gusar dan cemas. "Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa tenang, Naruto? Kau tahu kan alasan kenapa kita bersekolah di sini? Jika aku memang hebat, aku tak perlu repot-repot sekolah di sini. Kau tahu, aku-"

"Namikaze Ino."

Detak jantung Ino seolah berhenti berdetak ketika namanya dipanggil. Tidak, ia tak boleh bersikap seperti ini, sekarang gilirannya, tak seharusnya ia takut seperti ini. Ia adalah Namikaze. Ia pasti bisa. Ino yang sudah menyemangati dirinya pun menatap ke arah Naruto dengan senyum lebar, "Doakan aku, ya?"

Sedetik Naruto terperangah, namun ia langsung membalas senyum Ino dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Gadis itu pun langsung memasuki ruang laboratorium setelah menutup pintu ruangan.

Entah kenapa, senyum di wajah Naruto tiba-tiba memudar setelah Ino meninggalkannya. Ia jadi ingat perkataan Ino beberapa saat lalu yang mengungkit tentang alasan mengapa ia dan Ino harus bersekolah di sini. Regarder adalah alat yang dikembangkan oleh Konoha, kerajaannya sendiri dan otomatis sekolah sihir terbaik berada di sana.

Lalu kenapa ia dan Ino yang notabenenya anggota Kerajaan Konoha harus repot-repot bersekolah di sini sementara di tempat tinggal mereka ada sekolah khusus magician terbaik? Ya, karena mereka berdua lemah. Naruto tak mau mengakui itu namun nyatanya memang begitu. Ia dan Ino tak dapat masuk di Akademi Konoha dan akhirnya pihak kerajaan mengirimkan mereka berdua ke Inggris untuk bersekolah di sini.

Sejak kejadian itu, Naruto bersumpah akan membuktikan pada orang tuanya kalau dirinya bisa. Ia akan membawa Regarder itu pada ayah dan ibunya dan membuat mereka puas. Mengingat itu semua membuat Naruto tanpa sadar mengepalkan tangannya hingga buku jarinya memutih.

"Namikaze Naruto."

Suara yang menyerukan namanya tadi langsung membuat ia tersadar dari lamunannya. Ketika Naruto memasuki laboratorium, ia berpapasan dengan Ino yang tampak tersenyum puas sambil mengelus jam tangan biru di tangannya menuju pintu keluar. Netra keduanya berpapasan dan Ino langsung memamerkan Regarder miliknya pada Naruto.

"Naruto, lihat! Ini adalah Regarder milikku! Aku memiliki elemen air oleh karena itu Regarder ini berwarna biru, argh aku senang sekali!" Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya bisa memasang senyum teduh ke arah saudarinya.

Ino menepuk pundak sepupu pirangnya ini untuk meyakinkan ia. "Kau tak perlu takut, Naruto. Jika aku bisa maka kau pasti bisa! Ingat siapa kita? Kita adalah Namikaze dan Namikaze selalu bisa! Aku percaya padamu, berjuanglah!"

Setelah mengucapkan untaian kata motivasi itu, Ino segera berlari keluar menjalankan misi selanjutnya yakni Finding Orbis. Naruto yang melihat itu lalu mulai mengatur nafasnya. Yosh, dia pasti bisa.

Beberapa barang kimia serta alat-alat canggih tampak memenuhi ruangan luas bernuansa putih ini. Di hadapan Naruto kini duduk seorang ilmuwan yang didatangkan langsung dari Konoha, Jepang untuk membantu pelaksanaan tes di sekolah ini. Ia adalah Kabuto Yakushi, Naruto mengenalnya, ia adalah ilmuwan dari Akademi Konoha yang bertugas membuat Regarder untuk para magician dalam tes.

"Baiklah, sekarang kita mulai dulu dari tes keterampilan sihir-"

Ucapan Kabuto terhenti ketika melihat sosok pemuda di depannya. Pria berkacamata dengan surai abu-abu itu tampak terkejut. Pewaris tahta tunggal dari Kerajaan Konoha sekaligus cucu dari Ratu Kerajaan Inggris sekarang berada di depannya, siapa lagi dia kalau bukan Namikaze Naruto.

"N-naruto- _sama_?!" Kabuto kaget. Naruto yang ditanyai seperti itu tak tahu harus merespon bagaimana. Seharusnya pria itu masih mengingatnya kan? Mereka pernah bertemu dulu waktu Naruto masih bersekolah SD ketika melakukan tes untuk mengetahui tipe Regarder yang ia punya, persis dengan yang ia lakukan saat ini.

"Iya, ini aku Kabuto- _san_ ," jawab Naruto alakadarnya. Kabuto pun akhirnya bisa bersikap normal kembali dan menyerahkan suatu alat Virtual Reality (VR) kepada Naruto. Pemuda pirang itu langsung saja menerimanya.

"Saya tak menyangka bahwa Anda rupanya bersekolah di sini juga. Di Konoha, berita tentang Anda sekolah dimana sama sekali tak dipublikasikan. Rupanya Anda bersama Ino- _sama_ di sini ya?" ujar Kabuto sembari memeriksa beberapa kabel yang menyambungkan alat VR itu dan mencabut semuanya satu per satu.

Naruto mengangguk, "Seperti yang Anda lihat, saya memang bersama Ino _nee-sama_ di sini."

Kabuto tersenyum, ia lalu berdiri menatap Naruto, pemuda di depannya ini memang tak berubah sejak pertemuan awal mereka 5 tahun yang lalu ya?

"Kau sama sekali tak berubah ya, Naruto- _sama_? Masih sopan seperti biasanya, apa didikan Minato- _sama_ masih begitu mendarah daging? Hahaha," canda Kabuto yang hanya dijawab oleh senyuman canggung remaja di depannya ini.

"Baiklah, alat yang sekarang Anda pegang itu akan berguna membantu saya mengukur ketrampilan sihir dan ketahanan fisik Anda. Cara kerjanya seperti _game_ VR pada umumnya, tentu saya tak perlu menjelaskannya kan?" tanya Kabuto yang langsung dibalas gelengan oleh pemuda yang duduk di hadapannya.

Berita tentang Naruto yang seorang Pangeran _Hikkikomori_ dan _Gamer Pro_ dari Kerajaan Konoha sudah menyebar luas dan tentu saja alat VR bukanlah hal asing baginya. Pemuda berusia 14 tahun itu entah kenapa menjadi _otaku_ sekaligus _hikkikomori_ semenjak ia diperlakukan berbeda oleh dewan tinggi Kerajaan Konoha karena mengetahui bahawa pewaris tahta selanjutnya memiliki tipe sihir regarder yang tak terdefinisikan.

Entahlah, sebenarnya mereka juga kurang mengerti dengan maksudnya, yang jelas mereka menganggap bahwa Naruto lemah dan tak pantas menjadi pewaris tahta selanjutnya. Perdebatan internal antara Dewan Tinggi Kerajaan Konoha dengan anggota kerajaan akhirnya membuat sang raja, Namikaze Minato memutuskan untuk memindahkan Naruto ke Inggris dan menyuruhnya bersekolah di sana.

"Kau boleh memakainya sekarang, waktumu hanya 5 menit. Sementara kau bersenang-senang dalam game itu, aku di sini akan menilaimu. Kau mengerti kan?"

Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya mengangguk paham dan langsung saja memakai alat tersebut seperti alat game VR pada umumnya. Sekarang ia seolah berada di antara savana yang sangat luas serta dihadapkan ke arah singa yang menatapnya dengan hawa membunuh. Jadi begitu cara kerjanya? Naruto yang mulai mengerti maksud dari _game_ ini langsung menyunggingkan senyum kemenangan.

Ia akan memperlihatkan bagaimana caranya Namikaze Naruto, sang _gamer pro_ bersenang-senang.

Kabuto yang memperhatikan Naruto dari tadi tampak menarik sudut bibirnya ke atas, "Jenius seperti biasanya, eh Naruto?" gumamnya sembari menuliskan sesuatu di kertas penilaian. Entah kenapa pria ini tertarik pada kemampuan Naruto yang aneh menurutnya.

Remaja berusia 14 tahun di depannya ini dianugerahi otak jenius namun tidak disertai bakat sihir yang mumpuni seperti ayah dan ibunya. Bahkan ketika dulu ia dipanggil ke istana untuk melihat tipe sihir apa yang dimiliki Naruto, Kabuto tak menemukan apapun di layar komputernya yang berarti bahwa saat itu Naruto tak memiliki bakat apapun di sihir. Sungguh sangat disayangkan. Sekarang untuk kedua kalinya ia bertatap muka dengan Naruto untuk mengetahui tipe sihir regarder pemuda itu lagi dan ini sungguh membuatnya tak mampu menyembunyikan aura penasarannya.

Akankah pangeran di depannya ini masih lemah seperti dulu atau ia akan melihat sebuah hal menarik setelah ini?

"Kabuto- _san_ , saya sudah selesai," ujar Naruto memecah lamunan pria berkacamat tersebut. Kabuto yang melihat itu pun langsung berdiri dan melepas alat yang dipakai Naruto.

"Baiklah, kerja bagus, Naruto- _sama_. Sekarang saatnya kita melihat tipe sihir apa yang Anda miliki. Coba Anda tempelkan salah satu telapak tangan Anda ke benda ini," instruksi Kabuto pada Naruto sambil menunjuk alat semacam tablet berbentuk elips berwarna hijau di depan remaja pirang itu.

"Lalu?" tanya Naruto setelah melakukan apa yang disuruh oleh Kabuto.

Lelaki bersurai perak yang kini sudah kembali duduk di kursi sambil memperhatikan komputer itu tampak menghiraukan pertanyaan Naruto. Rasa penasarannya membuat ia terus fokus menatap komputer di depannya. "Tekan saja lebih kuat sampai layar di benda itu berwarna merah."

Naruto yang mengerti pun terus menekan telapak kirinya sampai akhirnya tablet dibawahnya berwarna merah. Ia langsung menorehkan senyum bahagia karena akhirnya ia berhasil. Berbeda dengan ekspresi yang ditunjukkan Naruto, Kabuto justru membulatkan matanya tak percaya namun sedetik kemudia ia berhasil menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. Apa-apaan coba hasil yang ditunjukkan layar monitornya beberapa saat yang lalu? Itu sangat tak masuk akal, tapi benar-benar terjadi.

Mungkinkah Naruto? Tidak, itu tidak mungkin. Kabuto langsung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan jarinya mulai menekan _keyboard_ dan menuliskan sesuatu.

Keterkejutannya semakin ketara ketika layar monitor komputernya bertuliskan _**'**_ _ **Mind Controller**_ _ **'**_ _ **.**_

"Err, Kabuto- _san_? Sebenarnya ada apa? Kenapa kau terkejut seperti itu?" tanya Naruto setelah lama terdiam. Ia penasaran tentang tipe sihir yang dimilikinya. Pemuda pirang itu bingung dengan ekspresi keget yang berulang kali ditunjukkan Kabuto dari tadi. Ada apa memangnya? Kenapa orang di depannya ini terus-terusan terkejut?

Tak ada sahutan dari mulut Kabuto, pria itu bungkam dengan peluh keringat dingin menghiasi wajahnya. Naruto mengangkat telapak tangannya dari tablet tadi dan tak lama kemudian tiba-tiba muncul pancaran cahaya yang kemudian meredup memperlihatkan sebuah jam tangan berwarna hitam di atasnya.

Mata Naruto membola, inikah Regarder miliknya? Naruto yang penasaran segera menatap tajam Kabuto dan memaksa pria itu secara tak langsung untuk menjelaskan semuanya. Yang ia tahu selama ini, tak ada regarder yang berwarna hitam. Lalu kenapa regarder miliknya ini bewarna hitam?

Kabuto yang melihat tatapan safir Naruto hanya bisa meneguk ludahnya paksa. Aura pangeran kecil di depannya ini memang tak main-main. Dasar Namikaze, selalu saja merepotkan.

"Saya sendiri tak bisa berhenti terkejut dari tadi, Naruto- _sama_. Di monitor ini tertulis bahwa tipe sihir Anda adalah _Mind Controller_ atau Pengendali Pikiran dan jam tangan di depan Anda adalah Reagerder milik Anda," ucap Kabuto sopan sembari menatap lekat layar monitor di depannya, ia masih tak percaya dengan yang terjadi barusan.

Mengapa Kabuto tampak begitu tak percaya? Kurama Company, perusahaan yang menciptakan Regarder baru kemarin merilis kabar bahwa mereka menemukan kecerdasan buatan baru terkait sihir elemen yakni Pengendali Pikiran atau disebut dengan Mentis Imperium dan masih dalam tahap pengembangan. Lalu bagaimana mungkin Regarder dengan tipe pengendali pikiran ini bisa di _summon_ di sini oleh mesin pemanggil Regarder? Bukankah itu aneh? Atau mungkin terjadi _bug_? Dan kenapa harus Naruto yang memiliki bakat sihir ini?

Sedetik kemudian mata Kabuto melebar tak percaya mengenai apa yang ia pikirkan. Jika instingnya benar, pihak Kurama Company sepertinya memang sengaja merancang Regarder ini khusus untuk Naruto. Jangan-jangan sejak dilakukannya tes regarder Naruto 5 tahun yang lalu dan terkait konflik internal kerajaan tentang tipe sihir Naruto yang tak terdefinisikan membuat perusahaan itu bekerja penuh mengembangkan regarder khusus ini untuk Naruto? Itu bisa saja terjadi. Sepertinya Kabuto harus segera memintai keterangan pada pihak perusahaan terkait hal ini.

Dengan Regarder bertipe pengendali pikiran dan otak jenius yang Naruto miliki, bukankah pemuda itu bisa menjadi tak terkalahkan? Apakah Kurama Company sengaja melakukannya pada Naruto? Apa tujuan mereka sebenarnya?

"Pengendali pikiran? Apa aku tak salah dengar? Sihir tipe apa itu? Kenapa aku baru dengar?" tanya Naruto kebingungan. Ia menatap ragu ke arah Regarder di atas tablet itu.

Kabuto menghela nafas, ia sendiri juga belum begitu memgerti tentang sihir tipe ini dan bagaimana kelebihan dan kekurangannya. "Saya sendiri tak tahu, Naruto- _sama_. Jujur, sihir tipe ini adalah tipe baru dan mungkin Anda lah orang pertama yang memilikinya," ujar Kabuto yang membuat Naruto terkejut bukan main.

"Saya sarankan Anda tak terlalu bergantung pada Regarder ini. Saya tak tahu bagaimana cara kerja elemennya dan apa dampak buruk yang mungkin akan ditimbulkan. Saya tak ingin Anda kenapa-napa, Naruto- _sama_. Jadi kalau bisa, saya mohon jangan gunakan Regarder ini. Saya janji akan menghubungi Anda secepatnya setelah mendapat klarifikasi dari pihak Kurama Company mengenai hal ini," lanjut Kabuto.

Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya mengangguk paham dan memasangkan Regarder itu ke lengan kirinya. Ia tak bisa berbicara banyak lagi dengan Kabuto mengingat waktunya mencari Orbis hanya 1 jam dan sepertinya ia harus bergegas pergi dari tempat ini.

"Ingat pesanku baik-baik, Naruto- _sama_. Jangan pernah gunakan regarder itu untuk sementara waktu. Jadi, berjuanglah," ujar Kabuto pada Naruto sembari mengukirkan senyum ketika melihat pemuda pirang itu ingin beranjak pergi dari ruangan ini.

Naruto yang mendengar itu mengangguk paham, "Aku tunggu segera kabar darimu, Kabuto- _san_. _Arigatou_." Ia pun langsung berlari keluar ruangan meninggalkan Kabuto yang duduk termenung di kursinya dengan banyak pertanyaan yang meneror otak pria berkacamata itu.

.

 **To be Continue**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Author's note :**_

 _Halooooo~ kembali dengan author newbie yang gaje dan tukang ilang ini. Bukannya update fic lain eh dia tiba-tiba muncul bawa fic baru, masih prequel lagi. Emang dasar minta digampar ni anak. Oke, untuk merayakan bangkitnya author amatir ini dari hibernasi selama setahun, dimohon kritik dan saran dari reader semuanya ya ^-^)/_

 _Berikut glosarium yang sudah hamba siapkan untuk Reader sekalian yang masih bingung mengenai cerita di atas tadi._

 _._

 _._

 _ **1\. Magician**_ _orang yang memiliki bakat dalam sihir dan direalisasikan nelalui smartwatch bernama regarder._

 _ **2\. Regarder**_ _sebuah benda berbentuk jam tangan yang disertai kecerdasan buatan dan digunakan oleh para magician untuk melancarkan serangan melalui beragam jurus._

 _ **3\. Victoria Magi**_ _julukan bagi kelas khusus ekstrakurikuler sihir di Victoria Junior High School._

 _ **4\. Orbis**_ _sebuah benda serupa dengan kompas yang ditemukan ilmuwan Italia untuk membantu magician mendeteksi hawa jahat._

 _ **5\. Virtual Reality**_ _benda dengan teknologi mutakhir yang biasanya digunakan dalam game kenyataan virtual yang membuat penggunanya seolah-olah merasakan langsung berada dalam game tersebut._

 _ **6\. Mentis Imperium**_ _tipe kecerdasan dalam regarder yang mampu mengendalikan pikiran seseorang dan penggunanya, membuat yang nyata menjadi tak nyata dan sebaliknya, serta mampu membuat ilusi._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Akhir kata, sampai jumpa dengan saya lagi di Chapter 2 minggu depan ya? *-*)/**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Magic Invasion : The Day Begin**

A Naruto Fanfic by **Dekha Putri**

Naruto by **Masashi Kishimoto**

 _ **Warning**_ _ **: AU! Magic Universe! London Setting! 14 years old Naruto! Typo! Miss typo! DLDR! PREQUEL**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Previous Chapter :**

"Ingat pesanku baik-baik, Naruto- _sama_. Jangan pernah gunakan regarder itu untuk sementara waktu. Jadi, berjuanglah," ujar Kabuto pada Naruto sembari mengukirkan senyum ketika melihat pemuda pirang itu ingin beranjak pergi dari ruangan ini.

Naruto yang mendengar itu mengangguk paham, "Aku tunggu segera kabar darimu, Kabuto- _san_. _Arigatou_." Ia pun langsung berlari keluar ruangan meninggalkan Kabuto yang duduk termenung di kursinya dengan banyak pertanyaan yang meneror otak pria berkacamata itu.

.

 **Chapter 2**

.

.

Naruto kini berlari menuju lapangan utama Victoria Junior High School dengan orbis berwarna emas di tangan kanannya untuk mengikuti ujian tahap ketiga. Ia telah berhasil menemukan orbis itu dengan cepat tanpa bertemu seorang musuh pun karena dari awal ia tahu aturan main di ujian tahap kedua tadi. Namun, bukan berarti waktunya tersisa banyak, ia terlalu lama menghabiskan waktu untuk mencari jalan keluar dari hutan tadi dan menyebabkan waktunya tersisa 10 menit lagi.

Pemuda pirang itu akhirnya bisa menghembuskan nafas lega ketika ia bisa melihat siswa-siswa lain berblazer coklat sama seperti dirinya yang tengah berkumpul di tepi lapangan menunggu babak ketiga dimulai beberapa menit lagi.

"Yo, Naruto! Terima kasih ya soal tadi, coba kalau kau tak memberitahuku, mungkin aku tak dapat berdiri di sini sekarang," ujar seseorang sambil menepuk bahu pangeran pirang itu. Si empu yang ditepuk pun langsung berbalik dan menemukan Johannes yang nyengir lebar ke arahnya.

"Ah, santai saja. Kau ini seperti kita baru bertemu kemarin saja."

"Hahahaha, habis mau bagaimana lagi? Coba kalau aku tak tahu soal informasi yang kau sampaikan tadi, mungkin aku akan gugur dalam tes. Kudengar sudah ada 10 orang yang gugur loh," ujar Johannes serius.

Naruto yang mendengar itu sedikit terperangah. Wow, 10 itu bukan jumlah yang sedikit untuk ukuran siswa Victoria Junior High School yang gagal ujian. Rupanya masih banyak siswa kelas khusus magician yang bertindak tanpa berpikir ya? Gegabah sekali.

Teriukan riuh penonton mulai terdengar tatkala satu persatu lampu di tepi lapangan utama Victoria Junior High School menyala. Tempat yang semula gelap itu kini memperlihatkan para penonton yang notabenenya siswa dan guru sekolah ini yang terlihat sangat antusias di tribun.

Naruto melihat sekeliling, sepertinya tahap ketiga kali ini akan segera dimulai. Jika dipikir-pikir sepertinya memang ada beberapa siswa yang gugur saat tahap kedua tadi. Netranya menangkap Sakura dan Ino yang berada tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Sepertinya kedua gadis itu lolos, eh? Begitu pun teman Naruto yang lain seperti Thomas, Stephen, dan Harry tampak berada tak jauh darinya saat ini. Mereka berempat berpencar dan kebetulan Naruto berada dekat dengan Johannes, sepupunya yang berasal dari Kerajaan Inggris.

Seperti di aula tadi, kini Justine mengucapkan selamat kepada seluruh siswa kelas khusus magician yang telah berhasil melewati tes tahap pertama dan kedua. Didampingi oleh Kabuto, Justine saat ini menjelaskan sistem permainan tahap kedua ketika melakukan misi Finding Orbis tadi.

"Jika dilihat dari jumlah siswa yang berada di lapangan saat ini, aku memperkirakan jika 10 peserta telah gugur dalam tes tahap kedua tadi. Sayang sekali bukan? Mereka menyia-nyiakan untuk lulus sebagai magician tahun ini. Namun tak jarang pula, ada sebagian siswa yang sepertinya telah mengerti pola permainan dalam tes tahap kedua tadi dan kini berdiri di sini dengan tenang," ujar Justine sambil ekor matanya melirik ke arah Naruto.

Wajah tampan milik sang kepala sekolah itu mengukirkan senyum lebar, "Baiklah tak perlu basa-basi lagi. Aku akan segera memulai tes tahap ketiga kali ini! Dan inilah lawan _battle_ kalian!" ujarnya semangat sembari menunjuk ke arah layar monitor besar di tengah tribun penonton.

"Karena ada beberapa siswa yang gugur, jadi kali ini hanya ada 13 _battle_ yang akan diselenggarakan di arena. Kalian bebas memakai regarder kalian sesuka hati untuk melumpuhkan lawan kalian di sini. Siapa yang dapat berdiri sampai akhir, maka ia lah yang mendapat poin tambahan," lanjut sang kepala sekolah.

Safir milik Naruto bergulir mencari namanya dan mengetahui jika lawannya adalah seorang siswa bernama Chriz Fransisco. Naruto tak begitu dekat dengan anak itu, yang ia ingat Chriz adalah anak dari pengusaha ternama di Inggris dan ia terkenal supel di antara teman-temannya yang lain.

"Ah, lawanmu si Chriz ya Naruto?" celetuk Johannes membuat Naruto tersentak. Ia mendelik ke arah sepupunya ini karena dikagetkan.

Johannes yang melihat itu hanya bisa memasang wajah tanpa dosanya. "Hahaha, maaf. Habis aku iri denganmu. Lawanmu Chriz, sedangkan aku? Kenapa lawanku harus si Harry Potter itu?!" ujar Johannes tak terima sambil menunjuk ke arah Harry yang berada pada barisan paling depan sendiri.

Naruto yang melihat itu hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala melihat kerivalan yang terjadi antara sepupunya ini dan sahabatnya, Harry. Mereka bahkan tak jarang saling memaki satu sama lain dan tak pernah akur selayaknya _Tom and Jerry_. Dasar.

"Baiklah, tanpa menunggu lagi, dengan ini aku nyatakan tahap _battle_ dimulai!" ujar Justine semangat dan langsung disahut oleh teriakan dan sorakan keras dari tribun penonton.

Cuaca malam ini yang dingin sepertinya tak menyurutkan semangat seluruh siswa kelas 3 dan para guru untuk melihat _battle_ kali ini. Di bawah sinar bulan purnama, ke-26 siswa kelas khusus magician ini akan memulai _battle_ mereka.

Naruto kini berhadapan dengan Chriz Fransisco. Sosok pemuda bertubuh tinggi bersurai hitam dengan senyum menawan itu tampak tersenyum ramah ke arah Naruto. Sementara pemuda pirang itu bingung tentang apa yang harus ia lakukan saat ini, bagaimana mungkin ia bisa melawan Chriz tanpa menggunakan Regarder?

"Anu, Chriz," ujar Naruto memakai bahasa Inggris dengan nada yang ragu-ragu. Chriz yang dipanggil seperti itu tampak mengernyitkan alisnya bingung. "Kalau boleh tahu, apa tipe sihir yang ada di Regardermu?"

Chriz sedikit melirik ke arah regardernya yang berwarna merah dan kemudian menatap ke arah Naruto, "Aku punya regarder bertipe api. Kau sendiri, Naruto?"

Naruto yang ditanyai seperti itu sontak menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal, "Entahlah, aku tak tahu pasti."

Tentu saja Chriz yang mendengar itu memandang bingung ke arah Naruto, apa maksud pemuda pirang ini? Lalu tatapan netra coklat milik Chriz bergulir ke arah regarder yang berada di lengan kiri Naruto. Hitam? Tipe regarder jenis apa itu?

Naruto yang melihat tatapan penuh tanda tanya dari Chriz hanya bisa menghela nafas, ia menoleh ke arah tribun penonton yang mulai bersorak ramai karena beberapa siswa telah memulai _battle_. Sepertinya ia harus menjelaskan semuanya pada pemuda bersurai hitam di depannya ini agar baik dia maupun Chriz bisa terhindar dari bahaya.

"Sihir ini bertipe _Mind Controller_ , entahlah, aku juga kurang mengerti bagaimana cara kerja tipe sihir ini dan bagaimana efek pemakaiannya. Jadi, aku tak berani menggunakan regarder ini saat kita _battle_ nanti karena aku khawatir baik aku ataupun kau akan terkena sesuatu yang tidak kita inginkan," jelas Naruto.

Chriz yang mendengar itu mengangguk paham. Ada sedikit rasa bahagia yang membuncah di hatinya, jika Naruto tak akan menggunakan regarder selama pertandingan battle ini berarti kesempatannya untuk menang akan lebih besar bukan? Yah, meskipun dia juga penasaran dengan tipe sihir Naruto yang unik itu. Begitulah yang ia pikirkan.

"Baiklah Naruto jika itu maumu, tapi sangat disayangkan apabila dalam battle kali ini kau tak memakai regarder. Kesempatan menangmu hanya 20% saja kemungkinan," ujar Chriz dan langsung membuat Naruto terdiam dengan pikirannya yang berkecamuk.

Chriz benar, jika ia tak menggunakan regarder, maka kesempatan untuk menang sangatlah kecil bahkan bisa tak ada. Pada akhirnya ia tak bisa membuktikan pada seluruh Kerajaan Konoha bahwa dirinya bisa. Tapi jika ia nekat menggunakan regarder maka bisa saja dia, Chriz, bahkan seluruh orang di sini akan terkena bahaya mengingat ia belum tahu resiko pemakaian regarder tipe ini.

Tidak, ia tak boleh egois. Hanya untuk kemenangannya bukan berarti Naruto harus mempertaruhkan keselamatan seluruh orang di sini. Itu bukan sifat seorang pangeran. Baiklah, Naruto sudah membulatkan tekadnya. Ia tak akan memakai regardernya dalam _battle_ kali ini.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku sudah yakin dengan keputusanku. Ayo kita mulai _battle_ ini, Chriz!" ujar Naruto sembari berlari menyerang pemuda bersurai hitam di depannya tersebut. Mengetahui pergerakan Naruto yang sangat cepat, Chriz tak dapat menghindar dan ia hanya bisa menangkis serangan dari pemuda pirang itu.

Teriakan penonton di tribun semakin menggema tatkala seluruh siswa kelas khusus telah memulai _battle_ mereka. Kebanyakan dari penonton memusatkan perhatian mereka ke anggota keluarga kerajaan Inggris yang berara di area _battle_ saat ini yakni Johannes dan Naruto. Mereka ingin tahu sehebat apa kekuatan sihir regarder yang dimiliki kedua pangeran itu.

Regarder adalah alat kecerdasan buatan penghantar gelombang kejut elektromaknetik yang bisa menghasilkan/membuat elemen alam, ia berbentuk jam tangan dan memiliki warna sesuai elemen yang terkandung di dalamnya. Cara kerja regarder sebenarnya terbilang cukup mudah, sama seperti sihir yang menggunakan mantra saat ingin menggunakannya, regarder juga memiliki mantra yang tersusun dalam buku panduan penggunaan regarder.

Pengguna regarder hanya disuruh mengucapkan kekuatan atau jurus yang mereka miliki lalu diakhiri dengan kode perintah pada regarder yang berbunyi ' **Imperium** '.

" _ **Fire Ball : Imperium!**_ " teriak Chrizz sembari mengarahkan regardernya ke arah Naruto ketika dia mulai terdesak oleh serangan bertubi pemuda pirang itu.

Naruto yang tak sempat menghindar dari serangan bola api itu langsung terpental jauh oleh dentuman bola api yang dikeluarkan regarder milik Chriz. Pangeran dari Kerajaan Konoha itu hanya bisa mengerang sakit ketika punggungnya menghantam keras permukaan tanah dan tangannya terluka akibat terkena luka bakar.

Ada raut cemas di wajah Chriz, ia mengkhawatirkan pemuda pirang yang merupakan sahabat karib dari Stephen itu. Chriz tentu saja takut setengah mati kalau sampai pangeran Kerajaan Inggris kenapa-napa akibat ulahnya. Dan pemuda itu akhirnya bisa bernafas lega ketika melihat sosok Naruto yang mulai bangkit berdiri di antara kepulan debu.

Naruto tahu jika di setiap Regarder milik magician pemula hanya disertai 3 jurus dasar sesuai dengan tipe elemen masing-masing. Jurus tersebut akan bertambah bila seorang pengguna regarder membeli jurus baru di _shop_ menggunakan koin emas.

Koin emas tersebut didapatkan dari misi harian yang disediakan regarder tiap harinya, mungkin bisa saja dengan membantu nenek tua menyeberang jalan atau menangkap perampok. Intinya, apabila kau menjalankan misi kebaikan yang diberikan Regarder maka kau akan mendapat _fee_ berupa koin emas tadi dan langsung akan disimpan di _dompe_ _t_ _virtual_ regardermu agar bisa ditukarkan dengan jurus baru bila sudah terkumpul.

Yang Naruto tahu, regarder tipe elemen api itu jurus dasarnya hanya _Fire Ball_ (Bola Api), _Fire Bullets_ (Peluru Api), dan _Flame Burst_ (Semburan Api). Semua jurus itu merupakan jurus tipe penyerang jarak jauh. Satu-satunya cara untuk mengalahkan Chriz adalah ia harus melayangkan serangan jarak dekat padanya karena bagaimana pun juga pemuda itu tak memiliki tameng untuk melindungi dirinya dalam serangat jarak dekat namun di lain sisi serangan jarak dekat juga menimbulkan keuntungan tersendiri bagi Chriz.

"Sudah selesai berpikir, eh Naruto?" goda Chriz ketika melihat pangeran pirang itu yang berjalan perlahan ke arahnya. Di lihat dari gelagatnya, sepertinya Naruto akan melayangkan serangan lagi pada Chriz. Ia yang melihat itu langsung bersiap dengan kuda-kuda dan regarder miliknya.

Naruto yang mulai berlari ke arah Chrizz membuat pemuda bersurai hitam itu segera mengarahkan regardernya ke arah Naruto. " _ **Fire Bullets : Imperium!**_ "

Sudut bibir Naruto tertarik ke atas, rencananya berhasil. Ia yang melihat belasan peluru mengarah pada dirinya langsung menghindari benda itu dengan lihai. Chriz menatap tak percaya ke arah Naruto yang lihai bisa menghindari pelurunya, ia tak menyangka jika pangeran pirang itu memiliki ketrampilan fisik yang mumpuni mengingat dirinya hanyalah seorang _hikkikomori_.

"Baiklah sekali lagi, kita lihat bagaimana kau bisa menghindari yang satu ini, Naruto? _**Flame Burst : Imperium!**_ " teriak Chriz dan langsung saja muncul semburan api di depannya dan melesat cepat ke arah Naruto.

Penonton di tribun yang melihat ketegangan _battle_ antara Naruto melawan Chriz hanya bisa menggigit jari. Akankah semburan api besar itu akan mencelakai sang cucu dari Ratu Inggris tersebut? Menurut sudut pandang penonton, Chriz terlalu nekat menyerang Naruto dengan jurus seperti ini.

Sementara di sisi Naruto, ia masih melihatkan wajah tenang ketika semburan api itu sedikit lagi mengenainya. Jarak tempatnya berdiri sekarang dengan Chriz mungkin hanya sekitar 1 meter. Pemuda pirang itu dengan cekatan meluncur di bawah semburan api menahan panas dari api tersebut. Tentu saja aksi nekatnya membuat penonton dan Chriz terperangah tak percaya.

Keterkejutan Chriz itulah yang kini dimanfaatkan Naruto untuk menyerang pemuda itu. Dengan satu tendangan sekuat tenaga dari Naruto, Chriz yang sepertinya tak menyadari jika Naruto sudah berada di depannya itu langsung saja terpental sampai pembatas area dan menciptakan kepulan debu tebal.

Kabuto yang melihat aksi Naruto dari mimbar kursi VIP yang di sediakan di bawah layar monitor besar di tengah tribun itu juga sedikit terperangah. Ia tak menyangka jika kemampuan fisik Naruto bisa dikatakan lumayan meskipun tanpa menggunakan regarder.

"Cucu dari Queen Elisabeth itu sepertinya cukup berbakat ya, Mr. Kabuto," komentar Justine si kepala sekolah sambil pandangan matanya tak lepas dari Naruto.

Kabuto yang mendengar itu hanya bisa menganggukkan kepala dan mengakui kebenaran yang diucapkan oleh kepala sekolah dari Victoria Junior High School tersebut.

"Tapi sepertinya pertarungan yang sesungguhnya baru saja akan dimulai, kita lihat apa yang akan dilakukan keduanya disaat waktu _battle_ mereka kini tersisa 10 menit lagi," ujar Justine dengan sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas ketika melihat Chriz yang mulai bangkit dan berlari menyerang Naruto.

Kedua remaja itu kini melakukan serangan satu sama lain. Baik Naruto maupun Chriz sepertinya mulai serius dan menunjukkan tekad bahwa mereka tak ada yang mau kalah dalam battle kali ini. Jual beli pukulan sepertinya tak dapat terelakkan.

"Huh, aku pasti akan mengingat hari ini dimana aku bisa mendaratkan pukulan ke anggota kerajaan Inggris tanpa perlu dikenai hukuman penjara ahahaha," gurau Chriz dengan wajah babak belur setelah ia berhasil mendaratkan pukulan di wajah Naruto.

Naruto yang mendengar penuturan Chriz sontak saja terkekeh, pemuda di depannya ini memang orang yang sangat supel ya? Bahkan di saat genting seperti ini ia masih bisa bercanda. Safir Naruto melirik ke arah monitor besar di tengah tribun penonton yang kini menunjukkan bahwa waktu _battle_ tersisa 8 menit lagi. Ia sepertinya harus menyelesaikan ini dengan cepat agar bisa menang dari Chriz dan mendapatkan poin akhirnya.

"Bersiaplah, Chriz. Aku akan mengakhiri pertarungan kali ini dan membuatmu tak bisa berdiri lagi!"

Chriz yang mendengar itu langsung melempar senyum menantang ke arah pemuda pirang itu, "Oh ya? Kau simpan saja perkataanmu itu untuk dirimu sendiri, Naruto."

Naruto sontak mendecih tak suka, ia langsung mengarahkan tendangan dan pukulan ke arah Chriz namun pemuda itu kini semakin lihai menghindarinya. Cih, apakah sekarang arah pukulan Naruto sudah bisa dibaca oleh pemuda sipit di depannya ini?

Dengan seringai yang terpatri di wajah tampannya, Chriz mengarahkan regarder tepat ke arah Naruto. " _Sayonara_ , Naruto."

" _ **Fire Ball, The Flame Brust : Imperium!**_ " teriak Chriz dan di di detik itu juga sebuah semburan bola api raksasa langsung melesat cepat ke arah Naruto dan membuat pemuda bersurai hitam itu senang bukan kepalang. Sudah dipastikan, kemenangan miliknya sekarang.

Naruto yang tak bisa lagi menghindar dari bola api raksasa di depannya hanya bisa terdiam dengan kedua matanya yang melebar. Apakah ini akhirnya? Akhir dari perjuangannya? Apakah ia akan membuat kedua orang tuanya kecewa lagi dan tidak bisa membuat Sebastian bangga?

 **Deg!**

Tubuh Naruto tiba-tiba bergetar hebat. Sensasi apa ini? Jantungnya seolah dipompa 2 kali lebih cepat. Tidak, ia tidak bisa pasrah dan menerima kekalahannya saat ini. Tidak, ia tidak akan kalah dan ia tak kan membiarkan dirinya kalah dari siapa pun.

" _ **Mind Protector : Imperium**_ ," gumam Naruto tanpa sadar, sesaat sebelum bola api itu menerjangnya dan meledak bersamaan dengan bunyi lonceng yang menandakan bahwa waktu tes battle kali ini telah selesai.

Justine yang puas akan pertunjukan battle para calon magician itu langsung saja berdiri dari kursinya ketika mendengar lonceng berbunyi, "Yah, pertunjukkan yang sangat menegangkan bukan begitu, Mr. Kabuto? Bagaimana pun juga meskipun sebuah perak selalu dikelilingi oleh emas, bukan berarti akan menjadikan perak itu emas dan memiliki derajat yang sama dengan emas bukan?"

Setelah mengucapkan hal tersebut, Justine Hawking segera melenggang dari mimbar dan turun ke tengah lapangan untuk memberikan ucapan selamat kepada magician yang masih bisa berdiri sampai akhir pertarungan.

Tangan Kabuto terkepal erat mengingat apa yang dikatakan Justine beberapa saat yang lalu. Matanya tak lepas dari sosok Naruto di arena _battle_ yang kini pingsan beserta beberapa luka lecet di bagian tubuhnya. Ia bahkan masih menatap pemuda itu ketika dilarikan oleh petugas kesehatan ke ruang UKS dan semakin lama semakin kecil lalu hilang dari pandangannya.

Jujur, dalam hati Kabuto tak terima Justine menghina Putra Mahkota dari Kerajaan Konoha seperti tadi. Jika saja ia mengizinkan Naruto untuk menggunakan regarder mungkin ia bisa membungkam pria bermulut pedas itu tadi.

Tapi sudahlah, yang berlalu biarlah berlalu, tugasnya kini adalah meminta klarifikasi secepatnya pada pihak Kurama Company (KC) mengenai regarder milik Naruto. Ia tak bisa membahayakan nyawa milik cucu dari Ratu Elisabeth itu lebih lama lagi. Dengan langkah yang berat hati, Kabuto pun akhirnya menyusul Justine ke lapangan untuk memberikan ucapan selamat kepada mereka yang berhasil.

Satu per satu penonton mulai meninggalkan lapangan utama setelah pertandingan _battle_ kali ini dinyatakan selesai. Mereka tampaknya cukup puas dengan penampilan dan aksi para magician victoria itu tadi. Namun satu hal yang mengganjal di hati para penonton, apakah Naruto yang notabenenya cucu dari Ratu Elisabeth itu kini baik-baik saja? Mereka yakin bahwa kekalahan tadi membuat pangeran pirang itu kecewa bukan main.

.

.

.

Kini Sakura dan Ino tampak berjalan beriringan menuju ke dalam gedung sekolah guna melihat informasi terkait nilai ujian nasional mereka dan mendengar pengumuman lulus atau tidaknya mereka dalam tes mendapatkan regarder kali ini.

"Aku tak menyangka jika kau juga berhasil memenangkan _battle_ tadi, Sakura," ujar Ino sambil menoleh ke arah gadis merah muda di sampingnya.

Sakura yang mendengar itu menganggukkan kepalanya, "Begitu pula aku, Ino."

Namun wajah Ino tiba-tiba menyiratkan aura sendu, "Tapi Naruto...," ujarnya lirih.

Sakura yang mendengar itu juga tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Jujur, ia juga kasihan dengan pemuda pirang itu. Namun sepertinya memang Naruto harus mengakui bahwa Chriz lebih kuat darinya. Kedua gadis itu pun terus berjalan dalam diam, sepertinya baru mereka berdua yang sudah kembali memasuki gedung sekolah.

Langkah keduanya terhenti ketika melihat sosok yang mereka yakini adalah Naruto kini berdiri membelakangi mereka sambil matanya menatap lekat sebuah papan pengumuman. Ya, pemuda pirang itu kini tengah melihat pengumuman kelulusan tes regarder tadi. Tak jauh dari tempatnya, beberapa siswa reguler tampak mulai berdatangan melihat nilai hasil ujian nasional mereka.

Pemuda itu tampak langsung berbalik tanpa berkeinginan untuk melihat nilai ujian nasionalnya. Satu hal yang ia ingin lakukan sekarang, pergi dari sekolah ini sekarang juga.

Ketika melihat sepupunya yang berjalan mendekat, sontak saja Ino langsung menghampiri dengan maksud untuk menyapanya. "Naruto, apa kau-?"

 **Wush**

Ucapan Ino terhenti begitu saja ketika Naruto berjalan melewati gadis pirang itu tanpa melirik bahkan melihat ke arahnya. Mata aquamarine itu terus saja menatap Naruto yang baru saja melewatinya seolah-olah mereka berdua tak saling kenal dan tak memiliki ikatan. Tentu saja, Ino terkejut. Baru pertama kali ini sosok Naruto mengabaikannya dan bersikap dingin pada kakak sepupunya.

Apa yang terjadi padanya? Apa sepupu pirangnya itu tak apa?

Sakura yang melihat itu tampak melihat nanar ke arah Ino. Gadis bersurai ponytail itu pasti sakit hati diabaikan oleh Naruto. Ia pun akhirnya berinisiatif untuk mendekati sahabatnya tersebut.

"Sudahlah, Ino. Kurasa Naruto membutuhkan waktu sendiri saat ini. Jangan diambil hati ya?" ujar Sakura lembut agar gadis di depannya ini tak tersulut emosi.

Ino yang mendengar itu hanya bisa menghela nafas. Mungkin Sakura benar, Naruto pasti sedang membutuhkan waktu sendiri saat ini. Ia sepertinya tak akan menganggu pemuda pirang itu dalam beberapa hari ke depan. "Kau mungkin benar, Sakura. Baiklah, ayo kita lihat pengumuman," ajak Ino sambil tersenyum ke arah sahabatnya.

Ia pun langsung menarik tangan gadis merah jambu ini untuk berlari melihat hasil ujian mereka dan lulus tidaknya mereka dalam tes regarder tadi. Sakura yang melihat itu hanya bisa tersenyum maklum, sepertinya sifat ceria Ino sudah kembali, eh?

"KYAAAAA! SAKURA AKU LULUSSS!" teriak Ino kegiarangan ketika melihat pengumuman bahwa ia telah lulus dalam tes regarder tadi. Diciumnya regarder berwarna biru di lengan kirinya dengan penuh haru. Akhirnya regarder ini menjadi miliknya secara permanen.

"Aku juga, Ino! Kyaaaa! Aku tak menyangka bahwa akhirnya aku bisa memiliki regarder! Kyaaaa!" Tak kalah bahagia dari Ino, Sakura tampak kegirangan bukan main sambil memeluk regarder berwarni biru di tangannya. Kebetulan sekali jika ia dan Ino memiliki tipe elemen yang sama kan?

Lalu mata emerald Sakura menemukan keganjalan. Di pengumuman ini tertulis bahwa Namikaze Naruto juga lulus dalam tahap regarder ini, memang sih dalam tahap terakhir poinnya nol, tapi pemuda itu mendapat poin sempurna saat tes tulis sehingga poin pemuda itu cukup untuk dinyatakan lulus.

"Hei, Ino," panggil Sakura sambil menyenggol Ino di sampingnya. Rautnya menunjukkan ekspresi kebingungan dan Ino menyadari hal itu ketika menoleh ke arahnya.

"Coba kau lihat ini," ujarnya sambil menunjuk ke nama Naruto. "Bukankah di sini tertulis bahwa Naruto dinyatakan lulus? Lalu apa maksud dari ekspresinya tadi? Ia seolah-olah berekspresi seperti tidak lulus saja," komentar Sakura sambil mengingat ekspresi Naruto tadi ketika melewatinya dan Ino.

Ino pun kini juga turut berpikir. Sakura ada benarnya, seharusnya Naruto bahagia karena dia lulus kan? Tapi kenapa pemuda pirang itu malah berekspresi seakan-akan dirinya tak tulus? Entahlah, Ino benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan sepupunya. Naruto itu terlalu rumit untuk dipahami.

"Aku sendiri juga tak mengerti, Sakura. Naruto itu memang susah ditebak dari dulu. Bahkan aku tak dapat mengetahui apa isi dibalik kepala pirangnya itu," sahut Ino dengan nada penuh kekesalan. Jujur ia masih tak terima diabaikan oleh sepupunya itu tadi.

"Ah, sudahlah. Dia itu memang aneh. Sebaiknya kita tak usah pikirkan dulu Naruto. Ayo kita lihat nilai ujian kita!" ajak Sakura yang langsung disambut anggukan oleh Ino. Keduanya pun kini berpindah ke papan pengumuman yang satunya dan saling berdesak dengan siswa lainnya.

"Kyaaa! Sakura, coba lihat ini. Ternyata nilaiku lumayan juga ya? Ah, syukurlah. Ini benar-benar membahagiakan." Ino tampak begitu bahagia saat ini. Akhirnya ia bisa bernafas lega setelah melihat nilai ujian nasional dan tes regardernya yang bisa dikatakan lumayan bagus.

Sakura yang mendengar itu hanya menanggapi Ino dengam senyuman. Ia juga cukup merasa puas dengan hasil ujian nasional yang diperolehnya. Tiba-tiba, Sakura seperti terdorong ingin mengetahui berapa nilai ujian nasional Naruto. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika melihat nama Naruto bertengger di posisi pertama nilai ujian nasional tertinggi sesekolahan.

Mata emerald itu tak bisa untuk tak membulat sempurna. Nilai ujian nasional milik Naruto sempurna, bayangkan, nilainya sempurna! Berbeda sekali dengannya yang menduduki posisi 20 besar di sekolah ini. Entah kenapa ia sedikit kecewa mengetahui fakta bahwa peringkatnya terpaut jauh dengan si kuning menyebalkan itu.

 _"Ini mudah. Kita taruhan, jika misal nilai ujianku lebih tinggi darimu, maka kau harus bersedia kencan denganku."_

Entah ada angin atau badai darimana, tiba-tiba sekelebat memori muncul di otaknya dan seketika membuat matanya melebar, ia terkejut bukan main. Sial, Sakura masih ingat dengan taruhannya dengan Naruto pagi tadi. Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana? Apa ia harus berkencan dengan pemuda pirang itu? Hatinya terus saja berteriak untuk menolak hal tersebut, tapi janji adalah janji. Dan Sakura tak mungkin mengingkari janji tersebut. Arggggh! Ia stress bukan main. Kebahagiannya tadi entah kenapa menguap begitu saja dan tergantikan kekesalan.

Ino yang melihat perubahan pada ekspresi yang ditunjukkan Sakura hanya bisa _sweatdrop_. Ada apa dengan gadis merah jambu ini? "Errr, Sakura..."

Oke _fix_ , sahabatnya ini benar-benar cocok dengan sepupunya. Mereka berdua sama-sama orang aneh yang memiliki pola pikir rumit.

.

.

.

"Kau yakin akan pulang sekarang, Naruto?" tanya Johanness berulang kali pada saudaranya ini dan itu tentu saja membuat Naruto jengah.

Johanness yang baru saja menginjakkan kakinya di istana malam ini terkejut bukan main karena mendengar kabar dari beberapa _maid_ bahwa Naruto akan kembali ke Jepang malam ini. Bahkan ketika ia bertanya ke Sebastian, _maid_ pribadi sepupunya itu selama di sini, pria parubaya itu cuma bisa mengangguk pasrah. Sepertinya ia juga tak ingin Naruto meninggalkan Inggris secepat ini.

Johanness tak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana lagi untuk mencegah sepupunya ini agar tak pergi sekarang. Setenang apapun Naruto, Johanness tahu kalau pangeran pirang itu keras kepalanya minta ampun. Berulang kali remaja itu menghela nafas frustasi tak tahu harus apa.

"Sebenarnya ada apa sih Naruto sampai kau harus pulang hari ini juga? Apa kau tak ingin berpisah dengan teman-temanmu yang lain? Bahkan kita juga belum wisuda dan menerima ijazah kita. Tak seharusnya kau pulang secepat ini kan?" keluhnya pada Naruto yang sedari tadi sibuk mondar-mandir mengemasi barang-barangnya.

Kamar Naruto yang semula penuh akan barang-barangnya itu kini perlahan mulai lenggang karena barang-barang tersebut telah diambil oleh sang empunya. Johannes hanya bisa menatap sendu ke arah koper hitam besar tempat Naruto mengemasi barangnya.

Jujur Naruto sendiri bingung untuk mengatakan apa pada sepupunya ini. Ia saja bahkan tadi mengabaikan Sakura dan Ino serta belum sempat melihat nilai ujian nasionalnya. "Maaf, aku tak bisa menjelaskan hal ini padamu, Johannes."

Perasaannya campur aduk setelah ia menerima telepon dari pihak Kerajaan Konoha yang memintanya untuk pulang sekarang juga. Kalau boleh memilih, jujur Namikaze pirang itu ingin menetap di Inggris untuk sementara waktu. Ia masih tak ingin bertemu dengan orang tuanya. Bagaimana ia bisa mengatakan kalau seorang Namikaze kalah dalam tes _battle_? Ia pasti akan mengecewakan mereka lagi. Berada di sini seolah bisa melupakan tentang hubungannya yang sedikit renggang dengan pihak Kerajaan Konoha. Tapi ia tak bisa, tugasnya sebagai Pangeran harus mematuhi segala aturan kerajaan termasuk panggilan mendadak ini.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau tak bisa menjelaskannya?" tuntut Johannes pada Naruto yang sedari tadi masih berdiri membelakanginya. Pemuda pirang itu tampak sudah selesai mengemasi barangnya dan langsung menurunkan kopernya dari ranjang.

Ia berbalik, dengan senyum miris Naruto pun akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk menatap langsung Johanness. Keduanya saling berdiri. Johanness bisa merasakan kegundahan hati yang dialami Naruto saat ini.

"Jujur, jika saja aku bisa memilih maka aku ingin menetap di sini selamanya. Kau tahu bagaimana hubunganku dengan keluargaku kan?" ujar Naruto retoris.

Tentu, Naruto sudah banyak bercerita perihal orang tuanya yang terikat akan peraturan kerajaan dan tak bisa memberikan hak Naruto untuk menyuarakan pendapatnya. Mereka selalu menuruti keputusan Dewan Tinggi Kerajaan tanpa memperhatikan perasaannya. Beban sebagai raja dan ratu dari sebuah kerajaan lah yang pasti menuntut paman dan bibinya untuk bersikap seperti ini pada Naruto. Johannes paham betul apa yang dirasakan sepupunya ini.

"Tapi aku tak bisa," ucap Naruto masih tetap dengan senyum mirisnya. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Sesaat setelah aku sadar di ruang UKS tadi, aku mendapat telepon dari Grandma. Ia memintaku untuk pulang sekarang juga, katanya ada urusan penting terkait Kerajaan Konoha dan pihak kerajaan menyuruhku untuk pulang."

Naruto menghelakan nafasnya. Entah kenapa ia merasa lelah untuk menceritakan semuanya pada Johannes.

"Suasana hatiku langsung kacau setelah itu apalagi ditambah fakta bahwa aku kalah melawan Chriz saat _battle_ tadi. Entahlah, aku ingin berontak, marah, dan lainnya. Aku pun juga tak sempat melihat nilai ujianku dan hanya bisa melihat hasil tes regarder. Percayalah, aku tak ingin meninggalkan London dan aku belum siap untuk bertemu orang tuaku..."

"... di sini aku bisa merasakan rasanya hidup yang sebenarnya. Meskipun sama-sama berlatar kerajaan, di sini semua orang tidak memperlakukanku seperti boneka, aku merasa dianggap. Kau tahu, ini pertama kalinya aku berpikir bahwa tak ada buruknya untuk bersosialisasi. Aku tak menjamin jika selepas aku tiba di Jepang nanti aku menjadi _hikkikomori_ lagi atau tidak. Aku merasa kacau."

Akhirnya Naruto bisa lega setelah mengungkapkan semua yang ia rasakan saat ini pada Johanness. Memendam perasaan sendiri memang tak baik ya? Ia bersyukur memiliki saudara-saudara yang baik, salah satunya seperti Johanness yang perhatian padanya.

Tak tahu harus apa lagi, pangeran Inggris berusia 15 tahun itu hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya malu. Ia seharusnya tak perlu untuk menuntut Naruto agar tetap tinggal di sini. Beban sebagai pangeran mahkota yang berat seharusnya membuat ia tahu masalah apa yang dialami pemuda pirang di depannya ini.

Tapi apa yang dilakukannya? Ia justru bersikap kekanakan dengan tak mengijinkan pemuda pirang di hadapannya ini untuk pergi yang malah mungkin membuat Naruto mendapat masalah nantinya. Sungguh tindakan bodoh dan Johannes begitu malu ketika menyadarinya.

Ia tampak mengepalkan tangannya erat, menghela nafas panjang, lalu memberanikan diri menatap safir Naruto. "Naruto, maafkan aku. Sebagai seorang pangeran, tindakanku tadi sangat bodoh. Tak seharusnya aku bersikap bodoh seperti tadi dan aku juga sangat bodoh sebagai sepupu karena telah melarangmu pergi dari sini yang mungkin akan mendatangkan masalah bagimu. I'm so sorry, brother," sesal Johanness.

Seutas senyum simpul terpatri di wajah Naruto. Ia sedikit merasa bersalah dengan sepupunya karena harus memaki dirinya sendiri dengan sebutan bodoh. Tangan milik remaja berusia 14 tahun itu pun langsung menyentuh pundak Johanness seraya berkata, "Kau itu memang bodoh dan tak perlu lagi memberitahukannya padaku. Dasar sepupuku paling gila."

Johannes yang diperlakukan seperti itu tak kuasa lagi membendung air matanya. Dengan sigap, ia langsung menarik Naruto dan merangkulnya sebagai tanda perpisahan. Ia mungkin tak akan bisa melihat Naruto selama 2 - 5 tahun ke depan. Kehadiran Naruto selama 3 tahun di Inggris telah memberikannya banyak pelajaran dan kenangan berharga.

Awalnya Naruto kaget dengan rangkulan Johanness yang tiba-tiba. Namun pemuda pirang itu tersenyum maklum dan langsung menjitak helaian surai coklat milik Johanness. "Dasar cengeng! Umurmu ini berapa hah? Berhentilah menangis, Bro. Kau ini sudah bodoh, cengeng lagi," caci Naruto pada saudaranya disertai canda gurau.

Johannes yang diperlakukan seperti itu langsung saja membalas jitakan Naruto dengan menjitaknya kembali. " _Yeah, I know what I'm very stupid. And you Prince Naruto? You're is very genius with your bad habbits, you know?! Damn_ , kenapa bisa Tuhan menganugrahkan otak encer untuk orang sepertimu heh?"

"Itu artinya Tuhan menyayangiku, Bodoh. Dan apa tadi? Kau kira aku ini orang brengsek begitu ya? Enak saja, aku ini pangeran yang terkenal akan ketampanan dan keramahannya tau!"

"Heleh, itu hanya dalam mimpimu, Bodoh. Kau jangan mengada-ada, Naruto. Anjing milik satpam sekolah saja pasti langsung menjauh melihat wajah jelekmu!" balas Johannes dengan perkataan yang tak kalah pedas.

Suasana haru antara dua orang bersaudara itu entah kenapa tiba-tiba menjadi aksi saling melempar makian dan menghujat satu sama lain.

"Sialan kau, Johannes. Jangan mentang-mentang kau ini dicintai nenek-nenek panti jompo di sebelah sekolah kau bisa sombong. Awas saja ya, nan-!"

 **Deg**

Sensasi ini lagi. Sensasi yang sama saat ketika ia melawan Chriz tadi. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan tubuhnya? Sensasi yang seakan membuat jantung Naruto berhenti berfungsi lalu memompa darahnya 2 kali lebih cepat itu langsung menghentikan makian yang ingin Naruto lontarkan pada sepupunya.

Merasakan ada kejanggalan pada diri Naruto akhirnya Johanness pun melepaskan rangkulannya pada Naruto. Betapa terkejutnya ia melihat hidung Naruto yang tiba-tiba berdarah.

"Naruto?! Apa yang terjadi? Hidungmu? Hidungmu kenapa tiba-tiba mengeluarkan darah?!" teriak Johanness histeris. Oh Tuhan, rahasia apa lagi yang disembunyikan sepupu pirangnya ini sekarang.

Mendengar itu sontak Naruto langsung menyentuh bagian hidungnya dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika mendapati cairan kental berwarna merah itu keluar dari hidungnya. Ia mimisan. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan tubuhnya? Safir Naruto saat ini hanya bisa memandang tajam ke arah regarder yang terpaut manis di lengan kirinya.

Sejak ia mengenakan regarder ini, sesuatu yang aneh terus saja terjadi dengan tubuhnya. Entah benar atau tidak, _feeling_ pemuda itu mengatakan bahwa regarder inilah yang menyebabkan semua ini. Dengan bermodal kesimpulan itu, Naruto pun akhirnya melepaskan regarder dari lengan kirinya dan memasukkan benda itu ke saku jaket yang ia kenakan.

"Eh? Untuk apa kau melepaskan regardermu, Naruto?" tanya Johanness tak mengerti seraya memberikan beberapa lembar tisu yang ia ambil dari meja di samping ranjang tidur Naruto.

"Terima kasih." Ia lalu mengelap darah yang keluar dari hidungnya, "tidak apa-apa, aku hanya menyimpannya saja," bohong Naruto pada Johan. Tak mungkin ia akan memberitahukan pasal keanehan regarder miliknya sekarang pada Johanness, rasanya kurang tepat saja suasananya.

"Terlebih dari itu, apa kau yakin kau tak apa-apa? Bagaimana bisa kau meneruskan perjalanan ke Jepang dengan keadaan seperti-"

" _Naruto, what are you doing here?_ " Tiba-tiba pintu kamar Naruto terbuka dan memperlihatkan sang ratu Kerajaan Inggris, Queen Elisabeth yang tengah bersidekap ke arah cucu pirangnya ini. Di suruh cepat-cepat, eh anak itu justru bersantai bersama Johanness di sini.

Dan di saat seperti inilah sosok Ratu Elisabeth yang terkenal anggun dan elegan itu tampak menepuk dahinya. Ia frustasi sudah menghadapi kelakukan dua anak ini yang selalu berulah. "Oh _come on_ , Naruto. Apa kau tak tahu jika pesawat pribadi milik Kerajaan Inggris kini sudah tiba di landasan udara istana? Cepatlah bergegas."

Mendengar itu pun Naruto langsung mengambil kopernya dan bersiap menuju landasan udara istana. Ia tak ingin merasakan jeweran _ultimate_ milik neneknya yang bisa memberikan efek sakit sehari penuh. Rasanya jeweran milik Ratu Rlisabeth ini sama seperti jurus andalan dari Bos Game yang kerap ia mainkan. Tidak Tsunade, tidak Elisabeth, kedua nenek Naruto memang galak semua.

"Eh, tapi tunggu dulu, Naruto, _Grandma_!" ujar Johanness ketika melihat Naruto dan neneknya yang kini berjalan menuju landasan udara. Sepertinya ratu Inggris tersebut ingin mengantarkan Naruto sampai ke pesawat sebagai tanda perpisahan. Mungkin saja kan jika cucunya akan lama berkunjung ke sini lagi? Tentu saja ia tak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan terakhirnya.

"Ada apa lagi, Johan?" tanya Elisabeth pada cucunya ini.

"Naruto, apa kau yakin baik-baik saja? Dengan keadanmu yang seperti ini, mungkin saja-"

"Sssst... jangan berisik kenapa? Kau tak perlu khawatir, aku ini tak apa. Ayolah, jangan membuatku terlambat," potong Naruto cepat sebelum Johan menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Ia tak ingin jika neneknya akan ikut curiga pasal dirinya.

Takut akan dicerca berbagai pertanyaan, pemuda pirang itu pun memutuskan untuk menuju landasan udara sekarang. " _Grandma_ , aku ke landasan sekarang ya! Takut telat nih, lihat sudah jam 12 malam! Aku harus tiba di Jepang secepatnya, _bye_!"

Johan mendecih tak suka ke arah Naruto. Dasar rubah pirang keras kepala. Dikiranya ia kelewat bodoh begitu sampai tak menyadari bahwa Naruto tadi memang sengaja menghindarinya? Dasar. Akhirnya Johan bersama Queen Elisabeth berjalan menyusul Naruto ke landasan udara istana.

Kini satu per satu orang di kerajaan Inggris mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada Naruto. Mereka mengucapkan terima kasih karena sudah mau datang ke Inggris dan menyampaikan salam kepada ibunya, Kushina di Jepang. Naruto yang mendengar itu pun mengangguk paham dan akan menyampaikan salam mereka ke ibunya setelah tiba di sana.

Tak lupa pemuda pirang itu juga berpamitan pada Sebastian yang 3 tahun terakhir ini telah membantu keperluannya di Inggris. Tanpa sosok pria itu, sudah pasti jika Naruto akan kerepotan selama di sini. Perpisahan Naruto dengan anggota kerajaan Inggris berlangsung penuh haru. Mereka semua tak akan pernah melupakan Namikaze pirang yang sosoknya sudah seperti matahari itu.

Dan akhirnya, pesawat pribadi milik _United Kingdom_ itu terbang ke Jepang membawa Naruto. Terlihat di jendela bagian penumpang, Naruto yang sedang nyengir lebar sambil melambaikan tangan mengisyaratkan kalau ia akan berpisah dengan keluarganya di Inggris ini.

Lambaian tangan itu pun langsung dibalas oleh seluruh anggota kerajaan.

" _SEE YOU,_ _PRINCE_ _NARUTO! MISS YOU! DON'T FORGET TO SAY OUR GREETINGS TO PRINCESS KUSHINA!_ "

Naruto yang mendengar teriakan itu dari dalam pesawat sontak menitikkan air mata bahagia. Ia pun menganggukkan kepala semangat sebagai tanda bahwa ia tak akan lupa untuk menyampaikan salam pada ibunya.

Pesawat yang dinaiki Naruto pun akhirnya mengudara. Sosok-sosok anggota Kerajaan Inggris yang berkumpul di landasan udara istana semakin lama semakin mengecil dan akhirnya tak bisa lagi terlihat oleh safirnya. Tak apa, Naruto sungguh bahagia hari ini. Meskipun ia harus berat hati meninggalkan London, namun tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa dirinya juga senang karena akan kembali ke Jepang setelah sekian lama. Yeah, meskipun juga banyak alasan yang membuat Naruto tak ingin menginjakkan kaki di kampung halamannya tersebut.

Ia masih ingat dengan betul alasan kenapa ia bisa datang ke Inggris. Saat itu kedua orang tuanya yang tak berdaya gara-gara konflik internal kerajaan langsung menyuruh anak semata wayang mereka ini untuk pergi ke Inggris dan bersekolah di Victoria Junior High School.

Ya, semua ini dikarenakan saat itu dirinya dianggap lemah. Perlakuan pihak kerajaan yang semakin lama semakin buruk pada Naruto menyebabkan dirinya yang saat itu berusia 10 tahun menjadi _hikkikomori_ dan mulai mengurung diri di kamar.

Ia rindu dengan sifat ramah ayah dan ibunya. Ia rindu dengan sepupunya Shikamaru, Obito _nii-san_ , juga si judes Sasuke. Tapi ia tidak rindu dengan seluruh anggota kerajaan Konoha. Melupakan semua sikap anggota kerajaan padanya, jauh dari dalam lubuk hati Naruto sangat merindukan mereka semua.

Ia rindu Kerajaan Konoha dan Jepang. Ia rindu komputernya, ia rindu anime, ia rindu dengan manga, dan ia juga rindu dengan grup chat _Keluarga Hikkikomori_ yang ia buat.

Dengan senyum lebar, Naruto mengepalkan tangannya erat lalu diangkat dan diarahkan ke depan badannya.

"YOSH! LUPAKAN SEMUA MASALAH, YANG PENTING AKHIRNYA AKU KEMBALI PULANG! JEPANG, TUNGGULAH KEDATANGANKU! SEMUANYA TUNGGULAH AKU, SANG PANGERAN HIKKIMORI JAJARAN OTAKU DAN GAMER KELAS ELIT DARI KERAJAAN KONOHA, NAMIKAZE NARUTO!"

.

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

 **A/n :** _Halo semuanya! Kembali lagi bertemu dengan saya di chapter 2 dari Prequel fic Magic Invasion. Berhubung prequelnya sudah selesai, jadi tinggal nunggu aja nih cerita utamanya rilis. Untuk cerita utamamya sendiri saya gak bisa jamin kapan bisa publishnya hehe. Tapi berhubung saya masih mau merayakan bangkitnya saya dari hibernasi selama setahun maka saya akan mengusahakan untuk mempublishnya segera._

 _Chapter 3 nanti ni story udah masuk cerita utama dengan skip 2 tahun setelah kepulangan Naruto dari Inggris. Jadi, settingnya Naruto umur 16 tahun dan diterima masuk Academy Konoha karena doi udah punya regarder. Di cerita utama nanti, Naruto juga udah bisa nguasai regardernya meskipun ia jarang memakai jam itu karena beberapa alasan tertentu._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Akhir kata, tinggalkan kritik & saran di kolom review atau PM. Nantikan saya ya? ^-^)_


End file.
